A Devils Daughter
by haileyjoe212
Summary: This really has nothing to do with the bible stories it was a idea that came to me one day in chruch if god has a son what is the devil has kids. Haiti has discovered her identity but the good guys are there to help but can they stop her evil family.


Haiti

I stepped out into the chilly night air, not that I noticed I was to pissed to care. I wanted to scream but that wasn't a good idea in a neighbor hood like this. I glared at the pavement wishing I had magical powers that could make it melt, but yeah right all of that crap is nonsense, Right? It would be wicked if it was real. Most of my problems would be fixed, but we wont discuss that...

I plopped myself on a bus stop bench, questioning the risks I was taking running away. Twenty bucks says my crazy mother doesn't even notice. I was beyond sick of her bull shit. I lowered my face in to my into my hands, shacking the lonely feeling out of my head, when I heard foot steps approaching.

_Oh, please god make him keep walking, _I prayed silently to myself. This was not the time of night of a teen girl to be out, I'm screwed.

"Heidi?"a fimilar voice asked," Is that you?"

"Its HEY-tee, get it right." I snapped. I still had my hands on my face, I wasn't worried now this guy seemed to know me. Hopefully he took the hit to go away when I snapped at him. Obviously not because he came and sat on the bench with me.

"Oh yeah, Haiti, sorry. So why are you out here so late?" he stammered over his words like he was nervous, like he needed me to leave now. I finally lifted my head to see a pretty hot guy, shallow as that statement is, I am not joking. I knew him from school.

"Jamie Carver, I go to school with you"he said.

I snapped out of my trance and stated," Yeah I know who you are." _Just completely confused of why you are in my neighborhood, by yourself, at night. _I added in my head.

"Then why are you staring at me like I just fell from the heavens?". His witty remark annoyed me, but didn't stop my from blushing and turning away. I noticed a back pack as Jamie slipped it off his shoulders, as he set it on the cement it clunked with the sound of metal inside.

_What in the hell is he up to? _The question burned on my tongue but I was to scared to ask. Something wasn't right, I would have said good-bye in heart beat. If only I had a place to go.

"Sorry its just that I really didn't expect_ you_ of all people to be _here_."

"Yeah, well, surprise." he said sarcasticly. I smiled but didn't replay. We sat in silence, both lost in our thoughts. I wanted to get up and go home when I realized again that I don't have a place to go, great. It was a perfectly clear night so I could almost see every star, but the street lights didn't help. I was slowly forget that Jamie was next to me when the unthinkable happened. He pushed me to the ground as if to get us out of the way of something.

"What the hell," and I turned to look at the ugliest thing I have ever seen. "is that?" I finished with a whisper. This creature looked like a zombie but with a brain and he seemed to have no intention on eating us because he held the strangest looking gun pointed at me.

"Move, Hunter, and she dies." The zombie-creature thing spoke. His voice was leathery and scary. To make matters worse another freak zombie silently observed just outside of the street lamp light. We are screwed, or so I thought because faster then light travels, Jamie pulled out a strange looking gun also and shot the freak through his chest green ooze dripped on to the cement. Jamie grabbed his back pack and one of my hands.

"We need to go. Now." I didn't hesitate or ask questions, and I ran as fast as I could.

Keller

I stepped out of lamp light, its brightness irritated me so I shot it out.

"You stupid idiot, you never hesitate to kill a Hunter. Ill do it next time and because of you, she got away. Damon's gonna be pissed, its a hell of a good thing you are dead." I rattled on. I knew he didn't stand a chance against any Hunter. I was just sick of dragging his annoying butt around so I thought Id get him killed. It worked. The idiots I deal with.

Haiti

"OK...We really...need to...stop...NOW!" I said between breaths.

"We cant, there could be more around." Jamie still had a hold of my hand, even though we had stopped running. "Please, Haiti, we have to keep going. I know a safe place."

"Fine, could we walk though, I doubt you want me to drop dead." I said. He chuckled. Jamie swung his back pack over one shoulder and started to walk, not as slow as I would like though. Jamie still had my hand, maybe he liked me, or maybe he is making sure I'm not gonna run away. Probably the second one with my luck. We walked down the empty streets. I was starting to get my breath back and I realized that it was really cold out side. I tried to hide my shivers, but Jamie noticed.

"Are you okay?," Jamie asked, "Of course your not what a stupid question, sorry." He took his jacket off and handed it to me. Next time I run away I'll remember a coat.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Liar, but I should probably explain somethings to you."

"Ya think," I stopped on the side walk and ripped my hand from his grip, "We were just attacked by a freaky zombie looking thing, you are obviously not a regular 17 year old boy and now I'm caught up in the middle. Next time don't sit next to me, okay." I ranted, feeling guilty with each word. Jamie didn't snap back or yell or even give me a dirty look. He just said, "I'm sorry Haiti, but you have been stuck in the middle for a couple of weeks now."

"What!" I was confused, but I hope he didn't mean that creep was not the only one after me. Things couldn't get any better could they.

"I have been watching out for you, since the end of last month. Those creeps seem to be after you, I was running late to your house when I saw you on that bench. I'm stupid for not finding a quicker way to get you home."

"Oh," wow, I am so not very observant. "Thanks, I guess. You are lucky I saw

that freak otherwise I'd be werided out by you."

He laughed and then grabbed my hand. He was facing me, and standing a little closer then necessary. I guess I was wrong about holding my hand to keep me from running. This night was making an amazing turn around.

Jamie stared up into the sky for a minute and then spoke, "Haiti, I promised to protect you but I need your cooperation. Those 'Freaks' after you are called Demons, they will not hesitate to kill me to get you. So, please can we go?"

"Yes," I said in a whisper.

Damon

"Keller, are you kidding me. You had her right there you should have done something dammit." I said. What an idiot, If my father figures out what I'm up to he will not be happy, he through Haiti away once I don't think he wants her again, and now Killer sent that idiot to the underworld. If he tells on me ill bring him back and kill him again.

"Damon, I'm sorry, but she was with the Hunter, Jamie Carver."Killer said but I only heard that name, Jamie Carver.

"WHAT! YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN"T KILL HIM?" I screamed.

"Because she was in front of him, I didn't think you wanted her dead." Killer said sarcasticly. His words were true, I do not want her dead.

"Next time send me, Damon." Liree spoke for the first time, I think she hadn't butted in earlier because she enjoyed me yelling at her brother. These siblings are unbelievable.

"Why do you want this girl anyway?" Keller asked.

"Because, she is my sister." I stated.

"Very interesting." hissed Liree.

Belle

"Alec, did you find Jamie yet?" I called over to him.

"Chill, your brother is fine he is in a taxi on his way here." Alec replied.

"He has Haiti, doesn't he?" I snapped.

"Maybe." He does, I know he dose. Alec didn't have to be a smart ass about it. He better have a really good reason for bringing her here. Haiti may have Demons after her but so does everyone who pisses them off. I wonder how she pissed them off? I really don't understand why Jamie had a strange desire to make sure she was safe. He really needs to mind his own damn business.

"They're here." Alec's voice broke my train of thought.

"Good." I said coolly.

"Now, Belle let him explain first there has to be a good reason." I ignored Alec and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, its Belle, Jamie's back and he bought Haiti. Get up here I'm calling a meeting." I hung up with out waiting for a reply.

Jamie

We stepped out of the cab. I paid the driver, and stated towards the glass doors.

"Nice building." Haiti said as she glance up at the skyscraper we used as headquarters.

"Yeah, it was my fathers. come on ill explain inside." She didn't hesitate. I held the door for her, this was gonna be a really long night. Belle was gonna flip. I pushed the elevator button. It dinged and then opened with inappropriate music flowing out. Luke had been messing around again. I'm gonna remember to get him a new X-box game so he will leave my building alone. We rode the elevator in silence, she didn't ask any questions, I wish I knew what she was thinking. The doors opened to revel the hall way I have seen a million times, big oak doors stood at the end, hiding my fathers office, now my office. I opened the doors to see my sister glaring at me.

"You shouldn't sneer Belle you will get wrinkles." I said.

"Shut up." she said but she smiled, a little.

"Hello Alec." I said without looking a him. "Where is everybody else?"

"On their way up, Belle made it sound like you committed a crime so be ready. Hey Haiti." He said. Haiti answered with a kind but confused smile. I sat down on the couch. I made Haiti sit next to me. Belle was sitting in a swivel chair across the room, as far as she could get from me. I smiled at her but she turned her chair away from me.

"Why is she mad at you?" Haiti asked in a low voice.

"Belle is mad because I brought you back here this is our secret hide out." I replied in the same tone.

"Hide Out? A giant vacant building is you hide out. Kind of obvious, don't you think?" she said with a smile. Her smile was kind and relaxed so I knew she was okay but I'm sure things were about to get crazy.

"This building was my fathers and when he died it was given to us. He was also a Hunter."

"What about your mother?" Haiti asked.

Before I could reply, Belle butted in," Shes dead too."

At that moment, everybody entered, Luke Jacobs, Belles boyfriend and best fighter next to me, Mark Harley our brilliant weapons specialists and Amelia Black she apparently can see the future. Before I could explain anything, Amelia stated screaming with one glance at Haiti.

"YOU, NOOOOO LEAVE DEVILS CHILD... EEEEEVVVIL. LEAVE US DEVILS CHILD." she screamed at the top of her lungs. Haiti jumped closer to me.

"Mark get Amelia out of here. Now." I barked the orders, I hated ordering people around, especially people older then me, but Mark worked for my dad, he would die for me and my team. He did as told though. I stood and opened the door and slammed it as soon as the screaming women was out, but the screaming was only muffled. All of us turned from the door to look at Haiti, the Devils Child.

Haiti

I looked at all the faces in the room staring at me like a specimen in a petri

dish. Amelia's words still burned in my head like poison. _Devil's Child. Leave Us. _So much for good impressions. I never felt so lost and confused. Who am I, really? My eyes lingered on their face expressions, most reviled disgust and hatred and I don't even know what I have done. Jamie was the only one that showed a little bit of pity and mercy. I hope he does believe in me, I hope I'm nothing like what Amelia had said.

"There must be something she is not telling us." she sang in a snotty voice Belle. Her eyes didn't leave me. My confusion was quickly changing to anger. I have to deal with this girl in school, and right now I have a very short temper.

"No, I haven't told you anything yet, Belle." I spoke for the first time. Surprising them and myself with the daring tone of my voice. "I don't even know half of you and I have know idea what that women was talking about okay." Everyone settled a little but one big looking kid, I assumed it was her boyfriend, took a protective stance next to Belle.

"Well, we shall start with introductions," said the man that took Amelia out of the room. No one had seen him enter again. "I am Mark Harley, nice to meet you Haiti." he crossed the room and shook my hand. He seemed to not be phased by Amelia's words. "This is Alec, my neffew, he is almost as brilliant as me." Alec smiled at me also trying to shake him self back together. " That is Luke, huge ego and arms, great fighter next to Jamie, and you know Belle and of course Jamie." Jamie glanced at me but didn't give me a kind smile. He looked away when I looked at him. Belle and Luke didn't even think about smiling.

"Are you the Devils Daughter, Haiti." Jamie asked straight up, no warning there. This night changed fast, somebody really hates me up there.

"I don't even know my Dad. My mother was raped. They never found him or any evidence, she told the police he was like an unnatural creature." my voice broke at the realization of my words. I looked up to see horror written on every single face, every trace of hate gone. "My mother went crazy with hate. Most of that hate was taking out on me. I planed to run away tonight." I paused to catch my breath, time to drop a bomb. "She stabbed me once ya'know, in the stomach. She said I was a disgrace, that I shouldn't exist." I was crying by now. Hot tears ran down my face. I stare at the carpet wishing I could destroy something.

"I'm sorry Haiti, no child should be treated that way." Mark had come closer and laid his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, and he smiled gently. I took a sweep of the room, Belle also had tears in her eyes. I bet she finally realizes how lucky she is. I wish I could trade our moms, mine dead and hers here to hold her hand. If only Belle knew. Jamie, Alec and Luke had their faces pointed to the floor. I wiped my tears away, it was time to put on my big girl panties. I stepped around Mark to face the others.

"I'm not lying to you, I cant. If I am the Devils daughter, only half of me is. I have seen too much hate and I have never seen love or kindness. I need help. Please." No one spoke but they stared at me. Jamie was first to break the trance.

"Okay then, we have work to do, but lets get some rest. We'll continue in the morning."

Damon

I watched as they all left the top office. Jamie should really invest in some shades. Stupid kids.

"Are we gonna get her tonight." Keller asked

"No, to many risks. We need Haiti to be alone." I said

"Damon, why do you want her anyway? She is of no importance." Liree asked. So many questions, these demons are getting left home next time.

"Maybe she is important to me." I snapped.

"Oh come on Damon, what do you love her?" Killer said sarcasticly. I'm gonna kill them both.

"She is just your sister that is weird." Liree added.

"SHUT. UP." I waited for them to reply. They didn't, they are lucky I would have chucked them over the edge of this damn building. "I love her because she is my sister I believe she can be just as powerful as me or any of my brothers."

"But there is a reason your father doesn't keep the girls they are weak, or otherwise easily compromised." said Liree. She had a good point but demons can be girls, so why cant Haiti join me on the thrown? Two is better then one.

Haiti

Belle lead me to a office that was changed into a bed room. It looked like a hotel room. I pushed back the curtains to see over the city, the moon shown over. I couldn't believe that Jamie and Belle owned the whole building and they didn't even have to do anything. They all practically live here, cool. I changed in to the pj's Belle gave and sat on the edge of the bed, lost in thought. Then a soft knock broke my train of thought. At first I jumped and I was really freaked out, then I realized he only person it could possibly be is Jamie, your not at home anymore Haiti chill. I got up and opened the door a crack. I was right it was Jamie. Relief washed over me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked in a low voice. He didn't answer right away just slipped inside and shut the door silently.

"I'm sorry, Haiti, so sorry." he wrapped he arms around me and I laid my head against his warm chest. We stood there for a minute before I pulled away.

"You have no reason to be sorry." It took every bit of me to not start crying.

"Yes I do. When Amelia freaked, I hated you just as much as everyone in that room."

"Please you don't have to apologize. You didn't know, your job is to kill half of who I am. I understand." I took a step away from Jamie and sat on the bed. He didn't say anything. Jamie crossed the room and sat on my bed next to me.

"Since I can't say sorry. Then I have a better idea, can we test to see if you have the potential to become a Hunter." Jamie's question surprised me.

"You think I could be come a Hunter?" I asked back. How can I become the enemy to my so called father.

"I think you can, you can prove that even though your father is the biggest evil crap head in the world you can be good." I laughed. Even though Jamie was every serious, his joking spin on things lighten the mood.

"Evil crap head, good one." He smiled. Jamie stayed and we talked he explained what the testing was and if I passed I would start training. He told me that the training was short and easy, the test was the thing I should worry about. For the test I had to go out and find a demon and kill it with out getting killed myself. I soon drifted off to sleep, I was sure how long Jamie stayed after I was out but when I woke up the curtains were closed and I was tucked in bed. A note was folded on the table with my name written on the front. It told me that Belle would lend me some clean clothes and the bathroom was down the hall with showers. After breakfast we were to meet in the office.

Belle was kind and helped me out with clothes, and everything else. We even walked to the office together. She acted normal enough, like last night was a bad nightmare. Luke and Mark met up with us in the elevator. I hadn't seen Jamie or Alec since last night.

"You like Jamie don't cha?" Belle asked in the elevator. Luke had His arm draped around her shoulders, with a huge grin pined on his face. I didn't have to answer my blushes gave me away.

"Well, Jamie dose have game. I was starting to believe he was gay, damn work alcoholic" Luke said. We all laughed, even Mark. As we entered I noticed Amelia sitting in a chair, she looked up at me and looked away quickly. At least she didn't start screaming. Alec sat at a computer doing something that almost looked like a video game. Jamie was staring out the window, a worried look on his face. I went to stand next to him. Jamie glanced down at me and his first face expression disappeared and he lit up like a Christmas tree. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in to a hug. I really really don't understand why he likes me so much, but trust me I'm not complaining.

"Okay, Jamie you were right there was demons present on that balcony, just out side the window. There was only two though, one did match the two that attacked you and Haiti." Alec explained.

"Wait two, there was only one that attacked us." Jamie said confused.

"No, there was two, the other was by the street lamp." I said, the I saw the anger in Jamie's face, "I thought you saw him." Jamie turned and slammed his fist into the desk.

"Damn it," everyone's face was written in horror apparently they all understood. I sure didn't. "It was Keller, he was there. I could have killed him too." Jamie's anger radiated of him, Belle had tears in her eyes. Jamie glance at me and read my confusion, hie expression softened, "Keller is a very vile demon, he killed our parents two months ago."

"I'm sorry." was all I could say.

"I don't understand though how did Haiti see Killer and not you Jamie?" asked Luke. Jamie's face spread into a grin.

"It looks like our Haiti is a pro. She wont even need to be tested. Seems like we are hitting the gym early guys." Jamie winked at me.

Damon

"They are going to make her into a Hunter you know that right, Damon?" stated Liree, she was being a smart ass. I think she is just jealous, even though Haiti is my sister.

"I told you we should have grabbed her earlier." Keller butted in. I don't understand these two, they ask to be killed half the time. I think I just might hand them over to the Hunters so I can relieve my self of their crap.

"Do you two want to die?" I asked sarcasticly

"No." they said together like twins. Well at least they know I will not hesitate to kill them, smart demons.

I was raging a war in my head, the longer I wait, the farther Haiti will pull from her bad side. The faster I act, my father could figure out my plan and the last brother that disobeyed his orders was burned alive, and I value my life.

"Master, we have seen her and she has started Hunter training I have left men there carefully undercover to watch." one of my demons had entered to give me a report. He was one of the most ugliest creatures ever, and the most sneakiest, that's why I sent him and his team.

"Okay, good. Do not get seen, understood. If you show up on their radar, you have no chance of surviving." I told them with a sweet smile. That should keep them in check for a while.

My plan on Haiti's kidnapping was slowly coming into effect. I will let her finish her training and then for her test, they wont stand a chance.

Haiti

The next few days went the same way. I had breakfast, went running, had to lift weights, andthen gun training which was my personal favorite. Then I hit the books, Alec taught me certain situations of which I could get myself into. He taught me types of demons, who were all ugly, and dangerous. I got to spend most of my day with Jamie, which did not bug me at all. Our relationship was getting closer each day. Everyone had pretty much warmed up to me, things were good. Amelia kept her distance, but this morning she smiled at me. Luke was the most fun in the building, he was always planing little pranks against everyone, mostly Jamie. He even involved me on a couple. The only problem was I could not, under any circumstances, leave the building, only because I was not fully capable to protect myself.

"Come on, Haiti, step it up." Jamie called from across the basement. I was working on my 6th time trying to kill card broad demons with my paintball gun, we use them for practice. I was not doing so well. Then all of a sudden Luke popped up and shot me with a red paint ball ruining my shirt and giving me a nice bruise to add to the others. I shot back and missed, I cursed to myself.

"Come here Haiti," Jamie called again. I turned and jogged over to where they all stood watching me. When I reached him he looked disappointed. "You can try one more time then we will call it quits for today okay." I shook my head, I was to out of breath to notice, its hard to breath when you are on the verge of crying tears of rage. He leaned in closer and added, "You have to get this, they are starting to lose faith in you."

"Okay." was all I could say because I was very angry.

"I believe in you Haiti." his voice was a low whisper and it made me shiver. He winked and smiled a cocky grin. Then he yelled, "GO." I will admit I jumped a little. Jumped in to action I mean.

Spinning on my heels the demons were already popping out of their fake hideouts. I shot, hit, hit, hit, hit, hit. I was getting it. I kept shooting and everyone was a hit. I felt amazing like I could fly. Then Luke popped up and shot at me, I ducked and he missed, I rolled and shot, hit right in the stomach. I stood up and I wasn't even short of breath. I felt great.

I turned to see Jamie pick me up into a big hug. I started to laugh apparently I did a lot better. Seven must be my lucky number.

"It seems that the Hunter inside you has awakened young Haiti Pray, Good Job." Amelia spoke from a distance, smiling at me. I tried to shake the shocked look off to return her smile.

Later that night, Jamie and I, sat in chairs facing out the frount windows of the big office. The moon and stars above us and the busy city below. He held my hand in his lap, tracing small designs on my palm. I stared at his face as he watched my hand. He looked as if he was deep in thought, as if something was worrying him and he wasn't going to tell me unless I asked.

So I took me free hand and lifted his face to look at me and said, " What is wrong?"

"Nothing." he said simply.

"Yeah right, tell me."

"I'm afraid for you, afraid you might fail the test." his voice was shaky.

"I'll do just fine, don't worry about me."

"What if you get hurt?" he asked with all seriousness

"Then I will go see a doctor." I said sarcasticly, he didn't laugh but frowned at me. It made me feel guilty. I stood up and sat on his lap, he willingly took me in his arms. I laid my hand on his warm cheek, and daringly kissed him lightly.

"I'll be just fine, Jamie." I said.

"You better be." he said with a cute smile, and he kissed me back.

Keller

"Listen up, The girl takes the Test today." I said to the biggest group of demon morons I have ever dealt with. I was way to early for this. I hate how Damon assigns me to these retards. Why cant it just be Liree and me. We could get the job done.

"Because he doesn't want us killed idiot. He likes us." Liree was standing next to me all of a sudden. Holy crap I hate siblings. I could get rid of that problem though.

"You wouldn't kill me ass, you have no guts, plus you would make Damon angry." Liree said again. This mind reading thing she does is beyond irritating. Liree laughed at me.

"Anyways," I continued, "All of you are ordered to attack her with everything you have, injure her if you must, but do not kill her. That would be devastating for your life. What ever you do, don't let her get away. The other hunters cant interfere it is against the rules, so get going. If you die, don't say anything to his majesty in the underworld."

I turned and walked out of the room leaving them to get ready. Liree followed me out.

"I don't like this." she said.

"Yeah well that's not surprising."

"Im being serious. This is not going to go down as planed." she said again.

I stoped walking and turned to her, Liree also stoped. I smiled and said. "Well good then it will make things much more interesting."

Haiti

I stood in front of the woods. It was just after dawn, the night chill still hung in the air. Today was the test, and I was so nervous. I was dressed in a annoyingly tight black jumper. Belle gave it to me, apparently it is uniform, makes us blend, and move faster then we already do. A device was planted in my ear for communication to the others. A belt with already loaded, extremely dangerous guns, and strapped to my leg was a nice dagger that would only be noticed if I whipped it out on my enemy. I look wicked, I looked hot. My long dark brown hair was down around my shoulders.

Jamie had come and stood next to me, placed his hand on my shoulder, I could feel the warmth through my clothes and it made me shiver. He whispered good luck in my ear and disappeared. I knew he was worried, before we left the building he checked all my equipment twice and the area I was supposed to hunt it, making sure no extremely dangerous demon lurked there. I had to kill at least one demon. I had perfered to kill the easy ones, but I was sure I wouldn't get that lucky. The worst demons were called Hellens, demons straight out of hell.

I took slow steps toward the forest. Stepping inside the trees made me feel colder. I pulled out my tracking device, green was humans, blue was Hunters, purple was demons and red was Hellens . When a demon came to close it made an annoying beeping sound for a warning, only Hunters could hear it. My tracker was showing no signs of anything, this forest was eerily quite. I walked deeper into the forest.

It seemed as if I had been walking forever when my tracker exploded with noise. I glance at it, to see myself completely surrounded by demons millions of purple and red dots. I pulled out a gun, and ran straight ahead most of the red dots were behind me so I took my chances with purple. God, I hope everyone is ready to help because I'm screwed.

"Hold on, Haiti we are coming." Alec then spoke in to my ear.

"Good." I practically screamed. I kept running, I could hear howls and screeches behind me. Then a Fire demon stepped on to my path. I stopped and aimed my gun at him. These things were extremely stupid, and easy to kill, good thing Jamie made sure I read my hand book. I shot and hit him right between the eyes, his body burst into flames. It was quite funny actually.

"RUN, they're almost on you." Alec's warning gave me just enough time to duck as three more demons flung them self's out from behind the brush. Five more fallowed. I turned and ran in the opposite direction, they were on my heels just as quick. The trees were opening up in front of me, I had reached the cliff. The blue ocean broke into my view and I remembered that fire demons couldn't touch water, so I jumped.

Hit the water feet first and it was not the time of year for swimming. It was so cold it took my breath away. I kicked my feet hard so I could reach the surface, air filled my lungs as I watched a fire demon fall in, then others. Jamie must be up there. My smile was torn from my face as I was pulled under. An ugly fish looking demon had his claw like hand wrapped around my ankle. I kicked at his face, and pulled an other gun and shot him, he was stun and slowly started to sink, I kicked to the surface again only for another creeptastic creature to knock me into the wall of the cliff. I had lost all my breath then. My head buzzed and I was frozen, I was drifting off fast. Another arm wrapped around my waist, I struggled thinking it was another demon, but it was lifting me to the surface. My head broke through the water and I sucked in air and was choking.

"Stop struggling Haiti, I got you it's ok now." Jamie said. I turned in the water to see him. His his sandy blond hair was in his face. He had a rope in one hand that went up to the top of the cliff. His other hand was wrapped around my body, I shivered from cold and his closeness. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He laughed and kissed my forehead, almost dragging us under if it wasn't for the rope he hung on to. I smiled and he hollered up to Luke to pull us up.

"Are you all right?" Belle asked. I looked up at her through my soaked hair and glared. All right was an understatement. I shivered and Luke draped a blanket over me. Jamie didn't look cold he looked fine, he glanced down at me and smiled.

"You passed." He whispered, "Your a Hunter now, Haiti." Jamie grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a huge hug. Then he surprised me, and kissed me in front of everyone. Luke whistled. I pulled away and looked in to Jamie's beautiful blue eyes.

I was so happy I couldn't even be embarrassed about our kiss in front of everyone.

"Lets get out of here." Mark spoke up. He still had his gun out and and was glancing around. Jamie through his arm around my shoulders and and we all headed back through the woods.

We got half way to the road when our trackers went off. An explosion of beeping filled the woods. We pulled our guns and formed a circle, back to back. I stole a glance at everyone and I instantly regret because the grosses, most disgusting looking Hellin jumped on me. I fell to the ground, screams fill the air, I assumed they were mine. The beast clawed and chewed on me like a dog with his bone. Pain ripped through my body all I could remember was shoots fired and and someone screaming my name.

Jamie

I couldn't stop shooting it. She was still under it and the demon wasn't getting off. Alec and Luke grabbed me and stoped me.

"Stop it Jamie its dead." Luke said, "We have to help Haiti now ok?" I stared at him and shook my head. Mark and Alec were lifting it off of Haiti. I rushed over.

"Haiti." I said in a soft tone. She was bad, so bad that she should be dead, but she was breathing, barely. Belle knelt next to me, she placed her hand on my shoulder.

Everything that happen next made me wish I was dead. We rushed her to the building. Blood dripped on the floor, and I felt as if I was helpless. Belle finally dragged me from the room I protested but was also greatful.

"Its my fault, she wasn't ready. I'm such an idiot." I babbled on as fresh tears rolled down my face. Belle cried with me but let me talk. When I fell silent she spoke.

"Jamie," she whispered, "it is not your fault. Understand. Now you need to be strong for Haiti and hunt down the piece of shit that ordered this attack."

There were moments when I couldn't stand Belle, she is snotty and selfish. Then there are moments were she takes my breath away and this was one of them.

I got up from my chair and walked back to the room that held Haiti. They had mostly gotten the blood under control and she was in new clean clothing. But you could still tell she was bad, and things were not going to get any better.

"Alright, how bad?" I asked with a voice to strong for this question.

Mark spoke, "Well, all I can say I personally can not save her. I don't understand this kind of Demon poison. Its like this demon was hard wire to give a a perfect killing monster. She has one week to live."

"There has to be a way to save her." I looked around the room everyone's face masked he same expressions, disbelief, sadness and hopelessness.

"Well we have a theory but you wont like it." Alec spoke this time.

"Damon. If there is any antidote he has it. And I sure he'll want to save his sister." said Mark.

"You have got to be kidding me. Our biggest enemy is the only way. Great." said Luke, "I know who is not going in to his Hell hole," he looked at me, "He wants to end you more then any Hunter I know."

"Then if I take her there, ill make a trade. Save her life for mine." It was like an explosion of protests all at once.

"NO," Belle was the loudest," You idiot are you crazy." Everyone was quite while they wait for me to responed. They thought I was serious that I would let Damon kill me.

"I'm not going to let him kill me. Maybe let him think that. Like you said Alec, he probably doesn't want his sister dead." I said.

Soon we had everything planed out. We didn't know where Damon's hiding place was but we just planed to draw his attention. We were sure, radar sure, his demons were watching us. Mark, Amelia and Alec would be watching on the rooftops of a well chosen dark allie. Belle and Luck would be on guard at each end of the allie. All under detection, I would be the only hunter able to be detected.


End file.
